Pretty Girl
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Sequel to 'Unchained Melody'. Juliet and Jimmy's future; shall there be drama or true love? Formally known as 'Promise'. Jimmy/OC & Derby/OC. Minor Gary/OC ON HIATUS
1. Time to Fly Away from Home

**Promise  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter one: Time to Fly Away from Home

* * *

Juliet Kolbe, age eighteen, looked down at her hands. They were entwined with her, three year, boyfriend, Jimmy Hopkins. Today was the day that they were to graduate from Bullworth along with all of their friends, excluding Gary of course. He was back in Happy Volts after trying to kill Jimmy. More or less, it was a scary time for the two of them.

Jimmy squeezed his girlfriend's hand and smiled gently towards her.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Over the past three years Juliet had been elected for student body president and had to make a speech at their graduating class. Juliet breathed deeply.

"Nervous; that's all." Jimmy's smile widened.

"I know you'll be great." With a final good luck, a gentle kiss on the lips, Jimmy left and Juliet was called on the stage by Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Welcome to the stage, Juliet Kolbe, student body present of the class of 2009!" Hoots and hollers were heard around the auditorium. Juliet took a deep breath and swallowed hard. As she walked onto the stage, her red graduation robe followed her.

She stepped up onto the podium.

"Well… what can I say? We made it class of 2009!" Juliet yelled into the microphone and held up her hand with rock sign. People screamed in excitement as she continued, "we made it with our friends… you girlfriends/boyfriends, and the people we met these past years with are life long friends! Congratulations class of 2009!" People screamed all together as all the teachers gathered up on stage.

"Once we read your name off please come up and grab your high school diploma." Mr. Hattrick said in the microphone as Ms. Danvers started reading off names.

"Algernon."

"Angie."

"Beatrice."

"Bif."

"Bo."

"Bryce."

"Bucky."

"Casey."

"Chad."

"Christy."

"Constantine."

"Cornelius." One by one, people went up to grab their diploma's soon the J's rolled around.

"Jimmy."

"Johnny."

"Juliet." Juliet looked up to her boyfriend, only one person in front of her. He smiled and gave her the thumbs up and yet to go grab his diploma. For a final last laugh, the nerds got out their potato guns and then the greasers got out their sling shots.

"Fire!" rang out in the auditorium. Jimmy ducked as the potatoes and rubber bands flew past him and hit Mr. Hattrick in the face, knocking him backwards.

"Hopkins!" The whole student body started laughing loudly as Mr. Hattrick stood up with a black eye and some minor injuries.

"Sorry Mr. Hattrick." Jimmy said, holding in his laugh as he grabbed his diploma. The rest of the graduation went by fast and easily.

At the end of the ceremony, Juliet switched seats with Johnny.

"You were great."

"Yeah?" Juliet whispered back, grabbing Jimmy's hands with hers.

"Of course, I don't think anyone could have done a better job." Juliet smiled and kissed his lips gingerly.

"Now, for the 'fun' part in the graduation ceremony. Please welcome your vice-president: Beatrice!" Juliet whistled and hollered as Beatrice rolled on stage. The past three years have done her good; her zits and pimples had completely vanished and she finally got her braces off. Her cold sores came back every now and again, but weren't frequent. She had been going out with Bif Taylor for about two years now, and they were quite happy.

"Hello class of 2009!" some whistles came from everyone as Beatrice continued, "Well like Crabblesnitch said, this is the fun part of graduation! First up we have a couple awards for different things." Beatrice bent down and collected a miniature trophy.

"This is for the most changed over a year, which goes to…" she opened the envelope and gasped, "me?" the crowd screamed and whistled as Beatrice's face flushed.

"Well, thank you everyone!" she grasped the trophy in her hand, "next is cutest couple… which we all know who this goes to: Juliet and Jimmy!" Jimmy grinned ear to ear, while Juliet sunk in her seat.

"Come on up here you two!" Jimmy tugged Juliet's hand and dragged her up there to collect the trophy. Beatrice, happily, handed over the picture of the two of them on prom night. Juliet was wearing an off the shoulder midnight blue dress that sparkled in the light and Jimmy was wearing a nice tux that had splotches of dirt on it. Juliet grabbed and chuckled.

"Wow, this was two years ago!" Beatrice smiled widely.

"Of course it was." The crowd started to chant: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Jimmy pulled Juliet over by her waist and indulged her in a hot kiss. Juliet wasn't shocked at all, but still was a wee bit surprised at the boldness. People in the crowd cat whistled and laughed slightly.

"There happy!" Juliet said to the crowd, blushing profoundly. The crowd laughed joyously.

"Moving on!" Beatrice yelled over the crowd, "Now we have to most to be successful in life!" Beatrice opened the envelope and read off the name.

"Derby Harrington!" The crowd was silent. He had not come today.

--

Soon the ceremony was over and Juliet leaped into Jimmy's arms.

"Finally, this hell is over!" she screamed as she hugged Jimmy. He only laughed silently and hugged back.

"I know!" Juliet smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Finally, we can look for an apartment." Jimmy dropped his girlfriend down and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we better go find your dad."

"What about your parents?" Jimmy laughed.

"You thought my mom would come?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she didn't. I have you though, it makes everything better." Juliet giggled as they found her father.

"Juliet." He said.

"Father."

"Mr. Kolbe." Seth glared at Jimmy.

"I don't understand why you like this delinquent." Juliet crossed his arms over her chest.

"I love him." Seth rolled his eyes.

"That's what your mother said to me too."

"I am not like my mother!" Juliet said to Seth as she glared up at him. Seth's eyes softened.

"I know that…" Juliet puffed out her chest.

"Dang right." Seth grabbed his daughter in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry about all of these years." Juliet pushed him back.

"Ten years of my life you hit me! Now you say you're sorry?" she yelled. Seth's eyes lowered.

"You know what I think? You're just a lonely old man that wants to make every one as miserable as he is!" as she said that, she stomped off with Jimmy following her close behind.

--

Juliet had changed and Jimmy knew it. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. She didn't cry much anymore and she didn't get as mad as easily. She always wore a smile and tried her best to be optimistic.

Mentally, she was smarter than he would ever be and she had potential to be anything she wanted to be. She knew that in her heart also. She was much smarter and would speak her opinion in anyway possible and speak her mind about everything.

Physically… that was another story. Over the years, she got a better build. Her waist was skinnier and her stomach was well toned. Her chest had gotten larger as well… he knew the exact size, but he thought it was irrelevant to anything right now. (coughDcough) Her legs had gotten longer and when toned as well. Her face was longer and her lips were plumper than before. Her hair had also grown, it was down to her calves and it was still it's deep black color.

"Jimmy!" Juliet snapped, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Can I sleep at your place tonight?" Jimmy smiled.

"Sure, my mom won't mind. She's probably fucking her new secretary." Juliet gagged.

"Ew."

"Try living with her twenty-four/seven." Juliet shivered.

"I couldn't…"

"Good thing we're looking for a place tomorrow."

"Yeah and my step-mom is going to help us out." Jimmy nodded and yawned as well.

"Should we go to my place now? Or celebrate?" Juliet smiled.

"Celebrate, dur!" Jimmy laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, blue balls hall here we come!"

--

Two hours later, Juliet had, had two glasses of wine (courtesy of Johnny Vincent) and Jimmy had two beers, and they were currently walking to Jimmy's place.

"I call right side!" Juliet said, soon followed by a hiccup.

"Of course honey." Jimmy said, patting her back. This was the first time that Juliet was coming over to spend the night and actually sleep. She was a tad drunk because those were her first two glasses of wine, but not Jimmy. He had several before, but those were his first beers.

"Gotta thank Johnny later." Juliet giggled.

"Yep." Soon they reached Jimmy's house and Jimmy's mother's car was nowhere to be seen.

"Guess she is fucking Brown." Brown was Jimmy's mother's secretary at her company. He was pretty handsome, around his early twenties with the prettiest brown eyes she had ever seen… next to Jimmy's of course. Juliet laughed and stopped Jimmy in his spot. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him.

"Jimmy." She whined as he carried her in.

"Not tonight Juliet." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." He opened the door and set down Juliet. The house was in a mess. The couch, and everything was covered in dirty dishes. So to avoid any unnecessary accidents, Jimmy carried Juliet to his room.

* * *

**(A/N: first chapter! What do you think??)**


	2. Dreams

**Promise  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter two: Dreams

* * *

Juliet tossed and turned through-out the night, no matter what Jimmy did—wake her, shake her, and cuddled with her—she still cried out as if something were the matter. Jimmy finally gave up around two in the morning for trying to calm her down; it was like anything he did would make her turn more and more.

Juliet, having problems of her own, was having a nightmare… apparently something Jimmy never had.

_Soothing sounds wrapped around her head as a deep cry rang out. Quickly, Juliet opened her eyes and hopped out of bed. Her sub-conscious her something was wrong, even if she had never heard this cry before. Walking down the hall, Juliet tied her robe up and entered a pink room._

_The cries were louder and louder as she entered the room. Whatever was crying, it was in here. She could tell by the loudness and by how it slowed down in pace._

_She walked over to a white crib and glanced into it. Inside was a small doll, no longer than her forearm, its eyes glossed over. Juliet reached out her hand and smoothed out the dolls hair. Suddenly the mouth opened and its hands reached up and grabbed her index finger; sticking it inside her mouth the doll giggled._

_Soon, Juliet realized this was no doll… it was a baby._

Juliet woke up with a jolt. Panting, she looked over to her boyfriend and she began to realize…that doll looked awfully a lot like Jimmy.

--

Juliet soothed her hair over with the hot water and rested her head on the wall of the shower. Did that dream mean anything? She shook her head; she really didn't want to think of what the dream meant or if it really meant anything anyways. Splashing her face with the cooling water, she felt tears weld up in her eyes for no reason. Wiping them away, Jimmy knocked on the door.

"Ya' alright in there?" Juliet nodded, and mentally slapped herself; he wasn't superman he couldn't see through the door!

"Yeah!" she croaked out. Jimmy chuckled and leaned against the door.

"I made breakfast by the way." Juliet held a face over her mouth and laughed.

"Is there anything the amazing Jimmy Hopkins can't do?" Jimmy grinned ear to ear.

"Nope, I can do anything!" Juliet chuckled softly and stood up, draining the tub of its water. As she dried herself off, she could smell burnt eggs and pancakes. Grinning, she stepped out the door the towel wrapped tightly around her torso.

"Jimmy Hopkins!" Juliet cringed at the sound of Ms. Hopkins; she was angry, what was new?

"Why is there a half naked girl in my hallway?!" Juliet froze, turning around she saw Ms. Hopkins standing there her hands resting on her hips and her eyes throwing daggers at her.

"Ma' that's Juliet, remember my girlfriend?" Ms. Hopkins snorted and looked at Juliet up and down and mumbled something under her breath.

"Whore." Juliet took a step back and looked at Jimmy, was he going to do anything? He was just standing there frown replacing a smile that was supposed to be there.

"Ma'? Really?" Jimmy said, looking at his mother, displeasingly.

"What?" Ms. Hopkins yelled, "that's what she looks like!" Juliet glared at Ms. Hopkins.

"Yeah, I'm a whore, but you're the one fucking your secretary? Oh how old was he anyways, twenty-one? Wow, Ms. Hopkins your pretty fucking low." Ms. Hopkins stared at Juliet; one: surprised by what she said and two: shocked that Jimmy said nothing.

"What?" Her voice was edgy and was pretty close to a screech. Juliet glared at Ms. Hopkins and turned around and slammed Jimmy's door. Getting dressing, (a long white sweater, black tights, and some black converse,) she waltzed out like she said nothing wrong three minutes ago.

Her hair was still wet, but was beginning to dry. Her face was now covered with make-up and as she sat down, the front door slammed shut. Jimmy laughed as he passed a plate of eggs and pancakes down to her.

"Can't wait to move out of this hell-hole now." Juliet chuckled lightly and looked up at Jimmy. He still had his buzz-cut hair; the only thing that was different was he got rid of the golden earring.

"Like what ya' see there?" Juliet snapped out of her daze.

"I would like to supersize that."

"What?" Jimmy said, laughing loudly. Juliet blushed as she looked away.

"Nothing."

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry it's sort and probably worthless, but I just HAD to update! LOL, review please.)**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

****

Promise

_By TornPrince'sSmile  
_Chapter three: Surprise, Surprise…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar does; I only own Juliet and the plot.**

* * *

Juliet walked away from _'Johnny's Auto-shop'_ where, you guessed it; Johnny worked. Actually, he owned it and Peanut, Lucky, and some other Greasers worked there… Johnny actually hired Jimmy 'til he could find a better job. Juliet folded her hands behind her head and smiled. She tweaked her eyes open for a short time, only to run into something… _hard_.

"Jesus! Watch where you're going _pauper_." A snide, fixed voice spat out. Juliet knew how that was… he was the only one that didn't show up for graduation.

"What the _fuck_ Harrington! Don't use that tone with me." Juliet growled as she fixed herself and propped herself back up again. Derby, pronounced '_Darby_', stood there shocked by what Juliet said.

"Excuse me _pauper_, I didn't see you. Now, if you excuse me…" He said, his fox English accent catching the attention of by-passers. Juliet growled, once again, and yanked his forearm.

"Don't screw with me Harrington; where were you at graduation? You promised." Derby scoffed and rolled his lean forearm out of the rough girls' grasp.

"I had some personal business to attend to…" his voice held sadness and longing. Juliet looked down at her shoes.

"She lost the baby, didn't she?" Derby sighed and looked at Juliet with lost eyes.

"Again." Juliet smiled lightly and hugged him in a sympathetic manner.

"I don't need your sympathy." Juliet with-drew herself and looked at him.

"Okay Mr. 'C.E.O of fucking Aquaberry'." Derby sighed again and sat down on the park bench. That's where they were; the park.

--

"How's Pinky?" Juliet said, watching the bluebirds pass through the crisp morning air and land on the branches of blooming trees.

"She's on her honeymoon." Are you surprised?—Derby didn't marry Pinky, he married Christy—yes, Christy… could you imagine? Snide little bastards with flaming red hair running around Harrington Manner? Juliet could only imagine…

"Who could have imagined that _she_—of all people—would marry Ted…?" Juliet grimaced at the thought of the Football Captain and the Preppy girl…doing…_it_. Juliet cringed at the sudden thought.

"I was thinking of getting a mistress…" Derby said, his arm hanging over the bench. Juliet looked at him—her face full of disgust.

"How could you do that?" Derby rolled his eyes and stuck his nose up in the air in a—posh—manner.

"She can't birth me a child—a hire—why should I ever be intimate with her again?" he was now leaning forward and pressing his palms against his forehead.

"Because, you love her." Derby snapped his head up.

"What?"

"Isn't that why you two are married and everything? You two got married on senior ditch day." Derby snorted.

"I never—and I mean never—love her." Juliet bit her tongue.

"Then why?"

"Why what?" Derby asked hotly.

"Why did you marry her?" Derby sighed and pressed his forehead against hers—her face filled with heat. She pushed him back—asking the question again.

"She was pregnant." Juliet gapped at him.

"What?"

"She had a miss carriage…" Derby said; his eyes filled with sorrow.

"What?" Juliet repeated again, her mouth open in shock, "I knew she was pregnant four months before graduation, and then again two months ago… Not ever before though…"

"That's because 'Miss. Rumor' didn't want to start _that_ kind of rumor about herself." Juliet nodded in agreement.

"Still, wow…" Derby sighed, again, and looked up to the sun.

"How are you n' Hopkins?" Jimmy's last name felt like a spicy pepper on his posh tongue, and he wanted to spit it out quickly. Juliet only laughed at his reaction.

"Great, we're finally getting a place together…" her voice trailed off. Derby quirked a dark eyebrow.

"Then, why, _princess_," he said sarcastically, "Why do you sound so… oh, what's the word… _sad_? Yes, that's it." Juliet looked at him and 'huffed'.

"You rich people and you _fancy_ sentences. Us, poor people, like short and quick questions… and answers." Derby looked at her with a disbelieving look; did she just call herself poor? Derby coughed from deep inside his throat.

"Answer the question." He said hotly.

"I'm not sad!" she said, cursing her mood swings.

"Someone pregnant?" Derby teased. Juliet sneezed and glared at him.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Uh, no?" Juliet stood up hotly, again, and waved to him.

"Good-day Sir 'Arrington." Derby looked confused as Juliet's body seemed to disappear.

--

Juliet quickly grabbed several cardboard boxes and pushed the basket over to the cashier.

"Uh, no offense, but why do you need so many pr—." The cashier was cut off by Juliet's hoarse voice.

"Shut up and let me pay for these… these _things_." Te cashier held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay." He shoved the boxes into a plastic bag along with the green tea can.

"Seventeen-fifty."

"Jesus, why do these _things_ cost so much?" the cashier opened his mouth, but he shut it again. She slapped the exact change on the counter and took off.

--

Jimmy calibrated the throttle and tightened the axels on the changed tires. He wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at his work.

"Finished." Jimmy called out to Peanut, who looked up from the counter as he crushed the ice-cube between his teeth.

"'K, I'll go 'et Mista' Kingly." Peanut sulked out of the office to find the old man. Jimmy chuckled at Peanut's attitude; he was like a pregnant lady with his mood swings.

"Change the fucking channel Hal!" Norton yelled over the engine being revved. Hal bit his sleeve dramatically.

"B-but—!"

"Turn off the fucking Soap Operas and get to work!" Norton yelled at the 'big-boned' man again. This time, Hal listened and switched the channel to the College football game. Johnny folded his feet on his desk, which was beside Jimmy's car—technically it was Mr. Kingly's car.

"So Hopkins how's my lil' sista' doin'?" Johnny asked, biting the wooden toothpick between his front teeth.

"Fine." Jimmy grumbled as Mr. Kingly paid and came back to collect the old '69 mustang. After Mr. Kingly wrenched his large body into the car, Jimmy whistled.

"She's a beauty Mr. Kingly." The old man smiled.

"Yep, it was my wedding gift from my wife." Jimmy smirked.

"Nice, very nice. See ya' next time Mr. Kingly." The older man smiled back and tipped his hat politely.

After his car was gone, Jimmy turned towards Johnny.

"Look I need a few days off…" Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"For wha' exactly Hopkins?" Jimmy huffed.

"Moving."

"Finally!" Johnny exclaimed and jumped out of his seat to give Jimmy a giant noogie. The other Greasers looked over with wide eyes.  
"What? Get back to work!" Johnny snapped his smirked giving away the serious tone. The Greasers grumbled and worked. Jimmy laughed and got back to work.

--

Juliet slammed Jimmy's front door and threw the plastic bag on the floor and growled as the attempted to open all five of the… the _things_. After she succeeded, she ran towards the bathroom. She shut and locked the door tightly. She threw four of the _things_ on the counter and took on with her to the toilet.

"Okay, all I have to do is pee on it… not so hard, right?" Juliet got situated and held the long, white, paper-like thing between her legs. She awkwardly waited.

--

"What!" she screamed looking at the paper-test. It had a pink plus sign on it… if this test was right; she was pregnant.

--

Derby walked back to his manner, his hands stuffed into his deep pockets. Girls passed by, giggling to each other and winked at Derby. Where was his Nanny when he needed her? He stalked up to one of the girls—she wore a short, bubble gum skirt and a white fish-net shirt covering her black bra… talk about whore.

"Hey." Derby greeted his posh accent went threw the words fluently.

"Hey there handsome—wanna go to my place?" Derby's jaw tightened, but accepted the offer.

-

"Oh gods!" the girl's voice rung out, and soon after it was followed by several manly grunts and a squeal. Derby's body dropped onto the girl's nude body. God, all this stress went somewhere, and now he knew how to get it out.

"That was… amazing." The girl panted out. Derby said nothing as he buttoned up his shirt. He threw a couple of hundreds at her face and smirked.

"I'll come back to that spot every week and depending on how work goes; I might need some more girls." The girl smirked and went on her hands and knees.

"'Nother round Mista'?" Derby glanced at her and sighed; what harm could it do?

--

Juliet threw the last _test_ out. She sighed with relief. The last four tests showed either a blue negative sign or a frowny face, signaling she wasn't pregnant. She tied the trash bag up and threw it in the dumpster that was outside of the Hopkin's residence.

"Thank god…"

"Thank god what?" Juliet didn't need to turn around to know it was her boyfriend.

"Hey you, when did you get off?" Juliet asked quickly, hopefully Jimmy wouldn't bring up the 'thank god' thing again.

"Ah, thirty minutes ago." Juliet's eyebrows knitted together, then why did it take so long for him to get home?

"I found the perfect apartment for us!" Jimmy yelped. Juliet laughed at his out-burst.

"Aw, really now? Where is it?"

"Over by Johnny's place, across the street." Juliet's eyes widened.

"Those nice apartments?" she questioned. Jimmy smiled at her reaction and held out a piece of paper.

"The landlord is quite the bargainer." Juliet squealed and encircled her arms around Jimmy's neck. Jimmy lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"Only three-hundred a month? That's 'bout half your pay check." Jimmy nodded.

"It was six hundred before he met me." Juliet laughed and kissed Jimmy hotly on the lips.

"Finally! An apartment!" Jimmy laughed and kissed her back. Little boys passed by and wolf whistled and cat called. Jimmy told them to scat and, the boys did.

"When can we move in?"

"Right now." Jimmy said a smiled falling on his face again.

"Really?"

"Yep, so let's go get some of your things from your old man's house." Juliet nodded and grabbed a hold of Jimmy's arm.

--

They had gotten back already, her father wasn't home and most of her stuff was packed up anyways… guess her father didn't care—it looked like he was going to throw everything of hers away.

--

"Beautiful!" Juliet cried out as they stepped into the apartment, it actually was pretty nice for a first buyer apartment. Two bathrooms, three bedrooms (even if one was small enough only to fit a king size bed and that was all…) and several closets. The kitchen was larger than Jimmy's, but that meant the living room was smaller than Jimmy's. It consisted of two floors. The bottom one had the master bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, one of the bathrooms, and three closets… (Juliet argued that one was a pantry, but Jimmy disagreed and said it was a larger closet…) and the upper level consisted of the other two bedrooms, the other bathroom, and two closets.

"So… when do we move in?"

"Whenever we want… but! First, to R.A.C!" Juliet cackled loudly and slapped Jimmy's shoulder.

"Rent-A-Centre babe." Jimmy flushed.

"I know that!"

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Yep, so, yep! They moved in, and so on… Derby is being a shit-hole… lol treating Christy like that… even though she has a surprise for him in the next chapter…)


	4. It's a little thing called moving in

**Promise  
**

_By TornPrince'sSmile  
_Chapter four: It's called a lil' thing called 'moving in'  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar does; I only own Juliet and the plot.**

* * *

"What 'bout this!" Jimmy exclaimed as he pointed towards a 63'' television. Juliet snapped her head away. With her money, they were renting out the furniture.

"Get it with your money hon." She said as she looked at the couch sets. Jimmy contemplated on whether or not she was serious.

"Seriously?" Juliet waved him off and priced the nicest couches she could find. One was a white, creamy color that any, _any_, stain would show up on and then the other was a tan color. The two both had a love seat, and a regular couch, but one came with a recliner and the other didn't. Jimmy drooled over the television.

"Jimmy!" Juliet shouted at him, before he could hump the television. Jimmy's head snapped up.

"Yeah?"

"Which one?" she asked, pointing at the two couch pieces. Jimmy scratched his five o'clock shadow.

"Uh, I like the white one." That was the one with the recliner. It cost about twenty dollars more to rent it out. Juliet looked up towards the sales-person.

"Excuse me?" the man turned around, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"P-Petey?" Pete, a dark haired man, looked at the petite girl in front of him.

"Juliet? Juliet Kolbe?" Juliet smiled and hugged the bear-like man… Petey had muscles. He was a good five inches taller than Jimmy and Jimmy was a good three inches taller than herself.

"Wow, you've changed…" she said, her voice hoarse from excitement. Petey smiled and looked at her and Jimmy.

"Still a couple I see." Juliet giggled lightly.

"Yeppers, know, I was going to rent out that white furniture set, but…" Petey laughed, it was quite booming.

"You want a discount?" Juliet scratched the back of her head.

"Yes, please." Petey smacked Juliet's arm playfully.

"Of course; I'll use my discount here, since I don't need it. I get about a thirty percent discount… I'll just mark you under sister and you'll be on your way." Juliet smiled up towards the grizzly man.

"Thanks Petey." Pete smiled and scratched some numbers down and handed it to her.

"Anything else?"

"Uh, television…" Jimmy said, pointing over towards the huge tv.

"Well, why you're dealing with the baboon…" she sighed, "I'm going to go look at some beds and stuff." Petey nodded his head.

"Of course."

--

Lets just say, the two walked out of there with one and a half trucks following them. They landed at the apartment and the movers helped them get everything settled in place.

-

"Why do need such a huge TV?" Juliet asked as she saw the living room. Now that the TV was in place and everything was hooked up, the living room looked even tinier than it was. Both the TV and the couch set was set up diagonally and a book shelf took place in the far right corner.

"Why did we need a book case?" Juliet huffed and looked at him.

"Do you have any idea how many books I have?" One summer she counted one hundred and twenty…

"I don't wanna know!" was his last statement as he quickly smiled.

-

Everything was set up. Their king size bed (which Petey got a discount on too…) their massively, large TV, the couch, and other things they had bought.

They even ran to the local 'Wal-mart' and got a microwave, plates, forks, knives, spoons, glasses, towels, shampoo, conditioner, and several bed spreading's. Jimmy even convinced her to buy paint for the two extra rooms—blue and a light green color.

Juliet laid out the bedding on their bed, and as soon as she was finished. Jimmy came in his right side of his face painted blue. Juliet tried to hold in her laughter, but she burst. She pointed to his face and held her stomach.

"That is just to rich!" Jimmy growled and rolled his eyes.

"I tripped…" Juliet landed on the bed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Klutzy!!" Jimmy growled and pounced on his girlfriend.

"Hey!" She yelped as Jimmy tickled her. She tried to push him off, but after three minutes he stopped as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Klutz…" Jimmy looked at her. She chuckled girlishly and licked his lips.

"Mew…" Jimmy laughed and looked at his girlfriend, he backed her up 'til her back hit the head board and he caught her lips with his own. Her eyes widened slightly and then they curved until they shut. He slid her down as her legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue asked for entrance, he begged. Juliet flickered her lips open and her tongue attacks his. Her face was getting hot as they broke apart. He could tell she was aroused by his actions. His hands slid over her thighs and her stomach and as he kissed her again, he slid her white tunic over her head.

--

Juliet snuggled against Jimmy's back and she wrapped her arms around him. He entangled his fingers with hers and smiled.

"I love you." Jimmy smiled softly as he heard those words—

"I love you too." Juliet felt happier than anything, but she was tired as she yawned and tears threatened her eyes because of tiredness.

"G'night love."

"Night." Jimmy answered back as he could feel her body press against his. Then, just like that, he fell into sleep.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Okay, last chapter I lied… Derby nor Christy was in this... He-he, sorry if I upset you… anyways, Christy and Derby shall be in next chapter! I promise you that! I am also changing the title of this story to 'Pretty Girl' but the title of the story in the chapters will be Promise still (confused? PM me.)… if you've ever heard the song then you know why. If you haven't heard of it please looked it up! It's by Sugarcult—one of my favourite bands of all times! See ya' next time!)


	5. Fun time with Jimmy

****

Promise

__

By TornPrince'sSmile  
Chapter five: FUN TIMe ;D

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully, Rockstar does; I only own Juliet and the plot… and the odd couples in the story :D lol just kidding!

* * *

"Breakfast!" Juliet called out from the kitchen. Of course, all she heard was the loud 'thud' coming from the bedroom. Juliet placed a hands over her mouth and giggled as Jimmy walked out, his clothes messed up from his tough sleep.

"G'Mornin' sweets." Juliet said, smiling as she served him his breakfast which was pancakes and scrambled eggs. She even made bacon with it, and without burning it! Surprise, surprise!

"Mornin'…" Jimmy replied, stretching his arms and letting out a loud yawn, "watcha wearin'?" Jimmy questioned as he stuffed the eggs into his mouth and took a swig of his milk.

Juliet looked down. She was wearing a baby doll shirt that expanded at the waist and some tight jeans, she even slapped on some white ballet flats.

"I was goin' to bring lunch to my big bro'." She replied, a sly grin falling upon her sharp features. Jimmy raised an eyebrow, bacon half falling out of his mouth.

"Okay?" Juliet grabbed a plastic wrapped sandwich and a beer from the fridge.

"Be back in a few." And with that she left.

--

"Thanks hon." Johnny replied, snatching the sandwich away from her and placing the beer in his lap.

"So what's up?" Johnny questioned after biting into the turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Nothin' much…" Juliet drifted off. Johnny held out a hand and made a face.

"Liar." Juliet's face burned.

"Am not!"

"Are so!" Juliet huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I ran into Derby the other day… he wants to cheat on Christy!" Johnny looked at her with a baffled look.

"So?"

"So?! Ugh, you boys are all the same!" she yelped and grabbed her purse and, quickly, walked out the door.

--

Derby snaked his, cold, hands around the crystal like knob and turned it. The house was quiet and the only sound was the walking of the maids or in this case, the butler.

"Jeffrey!" Derby snapped, the butler looked up… like he was surprised to see Derby here.

"Master Harrington!" the butler quickly stood up from the chair, his old bones cracking as he did, "where were you sire?"

"That is non of your business Jeffrey! Now, my wife?" Jeffrey sighed.

"Mistress Harrington is in bed still, she refuses to come out of her room." Derby shot his nose up in the air again.

"Of course, thank you Jeffrey. You are dismissed." The butler bowed and scampered off towards the kitchen. And as Derby walked off to his wife's room, the butler warned the others of the master's behavior.

-

"Christy?" Derby said, his quite voice leaking through wood. A lump on the canopy bed tossed it's head towards the door.

"Go away." Derby sighed and knocked on it again.

"It's Derby." Suddenly, the door flung open and Christy smacked his face. Derby's head snapped to the right from the impact.

"You lieing, cheating, bastard!" she screamed; tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I-I saw you with that _thing_." Christy spat out. Derby rubbed his cheek and slapped her back, his eyes blazing with anger. Christy sobbed on the floor, it had hurt more than anything in the world.

"That _thing_ is Jasmine." Christy, wobbly, stood up.

"I'm leaving you…" her voice deadly.

"What?" Derby questioned, his head rattling.

"I-am-leaving-you." she said slower, not looking up. She slowly walked past him.

"I'll send for my things." and then, she was gone.

-

Derby sat in his study, in his brown leather chair that was placed in front of the fire place; a bottle of whiskey held tight in his right hand.

"Whore, she's a whore." Derby slurred together. The night sky was dark, it was nearly midnight, he had been drinking since three… a little after Christy left.

"Whore!" he screamed and threw the bottle against the flaming fires. The flames raised and slowly dissipated. Derby's eyes flared.

"Stupid Jasmine… stupid Christy… stupid Juliet…" why was she in that sentence?

__

"Because you love her."

Derby shook his head and grumbled under his breath; "I'm hungry."

--

Juliet clung to Jimmy's arm. They were watching The Grudge; it was flipping scary. As the black haired girl came out of the closet, Juliet screamed and hid her head in the crook of Jimmy's neck. As Jimmy just laughed, Juliet was getting closer and closer to where she was practically sitting on his lap.

After a good thirty minutes, Juliet was scared shitless and she was _on_ Jimmy's lap, holding onto his shirt. Jimmy laughed and paused the movie.

"You still wanna watch this?"

"Nope." she mumbled into his shirt. Suddenly, the TV was off. Juliet looked up from her place.

"You smell nice." Jimmy gave her a weird look.

"Random much?" Juliet smirked and grabbed the front of his collared shirt, "kiss me big boy." Jimmy was about to open his mouth when his lips where invaded by hers.

--

"Jimmy! Keep doing it! I'm almost there!" Juliet yelled as he twisted his body, his hips grinding against hers.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back as he spun the spinner. They were playing Twister at two in the morning. Except, every time a person fell, that person had to take an article of clothing off. Jimmy was down to his shorts and socks and Juliet… she was in her bra and underwear. And again, she fell.

"Wow, I suck at his game." Jimmy grinned.

"Come on, bra now." Juliet pouted and laid on him.

"Can we just stop?"

"No it's just getting interesting." she wrapped her hands around her back and snap!

-

At the end of the game, they were covered in sweat… I bet you can guess why.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Haha, I love the ending… Naughty Jimmy and Juliet.)

Chapter five: Fun Time ;D


	6. Erm,

**Promise  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar does; I only own Juliet and the plot.**

Chapter six: Erm,

* * *

"Read it and weep boys." Juliet said, fanning out the cards she had. Flush… not just a flush, a royal flush. Johnny Vincent, Jimmy Hopkins, and Peanut glared at the female and laid down the cards.

"I believe that's a shirt boys." Juliet had all her clothes on and Jimmy had his pants off as well as Peanut and Johnny. Jimmy grumbled and pulled the shirt over his head.

"I think we should stop." Juliet giggled and looked at the clock on the wall; panic signed through her eyes.

"Guys, I gotta go!" she yelped as she grabbed her coat from the rack that hung on Johnny's wall, "I'll call later Jimmy." And with that she left.

"What was that?" Peanut asked, lighting a smoke in between his fingers and blowing it in Johnny's face.

"No idea."

--

Juliet ran along the wet sidewalk to the park. Derby had called her almost three days ago and asked her to meet him today; _five_ minutes ago at the park. Her cropped shirt glistened from the dew that dropped off her hair. She fixed her jean skirt as best as she could and swallowed a deep breath, she flexed her back so she was standing straight and walked, confidently, into the park.

_"Hello?" Juliet asked as her phone rang off the hook while Jimmy was getting ready for another day at Johnny's shop._

_"Hello? Juliet?" her name and the greeting were slurred together by a drunken voice, "Kolbe right? I have the right number?" a hiccup soon followed._

_"Derby?" she guessed because of the fake accent filtering through the drunken slur._

_"Yes?"_

_"This is Juliet, what's the matter?" she asked, washing the dishes from the dinner. Jimmy kissed her cheek._

_"See ya' after work."_

_"Mmkay," she replied as she listened for a reply the door closed silently behind Jimmy.  
"She-she left me." Juliet almost dropped her dish._

_"W-what?" she almost cried out, but kept it in, "what?" venom laced her voice now._

_"She left." Derby repeated again like an innocent child._

_"Derby, have you been drinking?" Juliet asked, her fingers getting cut from the sharp dish, "ow."_

_"Whiskey."_

_"What?"_

_"Whiskey." He repeated again, holding the phone closer as if he feared someone would hear him._

_"How many?"_

_"One, two, three, nine."_

_"Jesus! Derby! I'm coming over right now!" she slammed the dish in the sink, crashing noises filled the apartment._

_"W-wait!" Derby cried out from the opposite side of the phone._

_"What?"_

_"Meet me on Thursday at 7:07 p.m. at the park… I have something to tell you."_

_"Fine." Juliet said, her voice cracking; for someone she didn't care shit about, she sure was worried._

Juliet held her finger that was wrapped in a pink band-aid and wondered towards the park benches; there sat Derby Harrington, his clothes soaked.

"Derby!" Juliet cried out, fearing the worse, she rushed to his side and tried to shake him, "derby?" his head slurred to the side and his eyes were beat red.

"I was afraid." He had been drinking again…

"What?" she lifted him by the arm up and started dragging him back to the mansion he lived in.

"I was afraid of you… you were in my head repeating those dumb words." His words slurred even harder. She only made out you, dumb, and words.

"What?"

"I was afraid of love." Juliet looked at him as if he had a third head.

"What?" Suddenly, Derby crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she pushed him off. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, she spat on the ground and let him fall.  
"What the hell Derby!?!" she cried out, anger raising from her soul.  
"I love you." For drunken words, they sure sounded sober.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay, Homecoming and a boyfriend doesn't help with me updating, but it got me thinking about this scene and then I was like 'hey! this is perfect for the drama in "Pretty Girl".' and so my ideas come to life. Thanks and please review~!)**


	7. Time for Change

**Promise  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter seven: Time for Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar does; I only own Juliet and the plot.**

* * *

For starters, it wasn't enough that she had felt horrible for letting Derby kiss her, but then she got a cold and spread it to Jimmy. Now the both of them sat in the same bed, curled into mini balls. Juliet coughed into her hand as Jimmy sneezed.

"God bless you."

"What?"

"God bless you. I swear you're going def hon." Juliet replied snidely as she narrowed her eyes to look at the floor boards.

"What's biting your ass?"

"What?" she spat out, her voice hoarse. Jimmy scoffed.

"That's the kinda—," he coughed loudly, "shit I'm talking about." Juliet rolled her eyes and then rolled over on her side.

"Jimmy…" she whined innocently. She grabbed his hips and pulled him towards her pelvis, "I'm not doing anything." A blush crept across Jimmy's face, but it soon disappeared.

"Don't change the frickin' subject." Plan B: ruined.

"I'm not." She replied innocently.

"What is wrong with you?" his face soon faced hers. She quickly snorted and then coughed soon after.

"Nothing."

"I can tell something's wrong, now tell me." Plan C: ruined.

"Nothing! And if you ask again I'm leaving the room. I'm sick, tired, and fatigue doesn't help this matter either, ya' know?!" she yelled her voice toppling over. Jimmy was quiet for a moment of time.

"Okay." After that, he rolled on his chest and fell into a light sleep.

--

Weeks passed and the silence was becoming longer and more awkward that before. Juliet made up excuses to get out of the room when Jimmy walked in, or Jimmy would make up a lame excuse that he left something back at the shop then he would end up staying the night there.

"I'm leaving." Juliet finally declared.

"What?"

"I'm meeting up with Beatrice." Juliet quickly lied. Jimmy looked onwards and waved it off.

"Ya' whatever. See ya' later." With a peck on the cheek, Juliet was out the door; not to see Beatrice, but with the drunkin' fool she had been taking to rehab for the past week.

-

Derby Harrington set the whiskey down on the table and hiccupped. He covered his mouth and stared into the sparking flames. Juliet had her head laid in his lap; she fell asleep while waiting for Derby to stop.

Derby laughed at her foolishness, her…for being so gullible. He laughed at the worry in her eyes, he laughed at her tears… Speaking of which, what had she been crying about? Oh yes—that he was a big asshole, that he ruined her relationship with that… that _thing_. That he should go die; that this was never suppose to happen.

"Poor Juliet." Derby hiccupped silently as he brushed her hair away from her pale face. She admitted that she hasn't been eating, and it worried him just a little… just a little. Her _disease_ was coming back.

Tears dripped out of the corner of her eyes; she must have been having a nightmare. Derby wiped them away. The flames licked the walls as it illuminated her face, oh so elegantly. He lowered his head towards her lip and breathed on her neck. She was in deep sleep; she wouldn't feel it if he just pecked her, would she?

He licked his drying lips and captured her lips with his.

-

Jimmy set his head on the cold, marble table that set in Lola's bedroom. The beer can was crushed in his hand as he threw it on the floor. This was his ninth can and he couldn't stop, it hurt too much to do so. He knew that something was bugging Juliet, he knew and he couldn't do anything about it. If she wasn't going to tell him about the problem, then why does he have to force it out of her?

Lola, La—what was her last name? Walked into the room, her pink bra straps dripping down off her shoulders and the matching thong being lowered by her hand. She smiled seductively.

"Johnny's gone… why don't we… have some _fun_?" Jimmy looked at her, his eyes lowered down to his hands.

"What?" Lola rolled her eyes and walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders teasingly.

"Come on Jimmy-boy, where's that nasty lil' boy that used to fuck me behind th—,"

"THAT WAS BEFORE JULIET!" he screamed his head smacking the marble. Lola went back in shock. She growled and pushed his back roughly.

"You ass! You're such a tease!" Jimmy growled and knocked the table over,

"And you're a cock-teaser so we're even!" Jimmy smashed his hands against the doorframe as he marched out of Johnny's apartment.

-

Juliet pushed Derby off her. Her eyes were speckled with fear and disgust.

"What the hell Derby?" she cried out; her anger rising far more than before.

"Wha?" he answered frankly. Juliet pried his hands off her shoulders.

"No." she answered simply, "no." Derby slipped his hands off her shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" he looked down, "I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

--

The sun that shined over the hills licked at Juliet's pale face. The dark circles and bags stood out from her natural beauty. Her lips were cracked and her eyes trickled salty liquid; it stung her raw lips.

She curled her knees up towards her chest and dripped the tears into her legs. She hurt… hurt so much. The morning air was cold against her skin and her hair was glued to her face. The rain the night before wasn't much help. The fireflies fled from the sight and the birds didn't chirp their morning song.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She cried out as she combed her fingers through her long hair. She stood up, the dirt clinging to her skirt and legs, and walked towards the barbers; it was time for change.

--

"What happened to your hair?!" Jimmy yelped as he saw her shoulder length hair. Juliet touched the short hair and smiled.

"I thought it was time for some change. I'm really sorry about before, I was just upset about what Derby said about Christy and that… well it was my time of the month." Jimmy made an 'o' with his mouth and smiled soon after.

"I forgive you hon." And with that, he kissed her lips.

* * *

**(A/N: Don't hate me for having Juliet lie to Jimmy! It was Derby's idea.**

**Derby****:… excuse me pauper?**

**TPS: nutin'.**

**Anyways, review for Derby's drunkenness! Thanks for reading!)**


	8. Cry

**Promise  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter eight: Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, Rockstar does; I only own Juliet and the plot.**

* * *

The phone dropped, making the echoing effect through out the apartment. Cries were heard, sobbing was more like it.

Juliet hid her face in her soapy hands as the tears streamed down her face. Her back slid down the wall and she collapsed.

Her father was dead…

--

The day was rain and clouds, the sun no longer shone its beautiful self. It was hiding behind the gray blobs; Juliet wished she could too. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks; no matter how bad he treated her she loved him and the last words she told him were: _You know what I think? You're just a lonely old man that wants to make every one as miserable as he is! _And that was the one day he was trying to be nice, trying to make it up to her.

Juliet clung to Jimmy's shirt as they lowered the gray casket down into the nine foot hole. Jimmy hugged her tightly and clenched his eyes.

Her black dress turned a brown around her knees as she lowered herself on the muddy ground and threw the dozen white roses she bought for him.

"I love you too daddy." Tears dripped through her clenched eyes as her body collapsed to the ground and her body shook with sobs.

--

The next few days she hadn't left her bed. Jimmy had a full schedule at the shop and she was home alone. Her body was raking with heart throbbing sobs. It was horrible, she felt horrible and she did the only thing she could. She got up and got on a white knit dress and left.

-

Bullworth church… never though this hellhole had one? It surprised Juliet too. She entered the big doors and waked down the rows of benches and kneeled on the velvet carpet. She clasped her hands together and prayed.

_"God, god… if you're there please listen to me… please tell my father that I love him… that I'm sorry for all those harsh words… that I was wrong to do so even though he took years away from my childhood."_

_"I know I deserved it." _A voice returned.

Her eyes snapped open and looked for a body that voiced that opinion.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes… I love you." _Juliet's eyes filled with tears.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

**(A/N: Sad eh? I thought so.)**

* * *


	9. Now that's a way to start a day

**Pretty Girl  
**_By TooMuchAtOnce_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay. You know school sucks, but over Christmas break I'll be updating everyday when I get a chance to do so :)

Chapter nine: That's an interesting way to start the day…

* * *

She clenched the sheets between her fingers and moaned out as the bed rocked; hitting the wall almost every time he thrusted into her.

"Oh gods yes Jimmy…" she moaned out as he gasped. He thrusted deeper into her, rocking the bed more, making the whole bed shake with pleasure.

"Jimmy! Uh," she groaned as she unclenched the sheets and started to scratch at his shoulder blades, "go faster!" he was pleased by this and complied.

Suddenly Jimmy quaked and groaned out her name, "Juliet!" the bed stopped moving and his body fell onto hers.

"Nothing like waking up to that everyday Juliet," Jimmy mumbled into her chest as he nuzzled it silently, making her gasp as his hands roamed freely around her body.

"Yeah, I felt horny this morning what can I say?"

"But waking up to a blowjob…?" Juliet quaked with laughter, "yep my specialty." Jimmy looked up at her, his head propped up on her breast.

"Do you want children?" Juliet chocked on her own spit.

"W-what?" Jimmy laughed at her facial expression.

"Well if you keep this up, you'll be pregnant by next week." Juliet was now laughing, nervously.

"Ah, that's true. Plus, you might break our bed." Jimmy swelled with pride for some reason and smirked, "yep."

--

"You're visiting that lunatic?!" Jimmy cried out as he heard the words leaving her mouth.

"It'll be good for Petey…" Jimmy calmed down a bit as he heard his long-lost friend's name.

"So Petey'll be joining you?"

"Yes." Jimmy enveloped her lips with his as his hands roamed her body again. Lifting up her shirt, Jimmy took her lips, hungrily, again.

"Jimmy, stop, I've got," she was cut off by Jimmy's lips, "to get… again with Jimmy's lips, "Oh what the hell?" she questioned out loud as she roamed her hands over his chiseled chest and slowly ran her hands down.

-

Some how they ended up again, in bed, the bed moving with the thrusts.

-

"Hey Petey, sorry I was late." She said as she fixed her hair since it looked like a hurricane danced on top of it. Petey smirked and fixed his plaid shirt.

"Right, went through a hurricane did we now?"

"Yeah a hurricane called _horny_ Jimmy." Petey let out a booming laugh.

"Sounds like Jimmy." Petey took her hand into his larger one and led her inside the _Happy Volts_ "hospital".

"Gary Smith." The man in white looked up from his spot and smirked at the larger man that stood in front of him.

"Is that the girl that lone' been talkin' 'bout?" Juliet looked towards Petey as she squeezed his hand, "he's been talking 'bout some chick named _Jewels_ coming over 'ere to see 'im. You 'er?"

"Uh, that's what he used to call me, so if I had to guess, yes I am."

"Well, I can tell you he does more than _think_ about you girlie…" Juliet looked at him, confused, "what?"

"Nothing," the man laughed as he pressed the button for the chair doors to open.

--

"Petey! My buddy ol' pal… _Jewels_?" he seemed shocked for some reason. Gary looked _happy_, it was a tad creepy.

"Yep, in the flesh." Gary smirked as he got up and walked over. The white outfit her wore made his skin contrast since it was so tan now… and his hair was slicked back by the age for being in her. His eyes… they were wandering.

"You've grown my lil' Jewel." Juliet looked at him with a non-existent smile and sarcastically laughed.

"Why thank you Mr. Wise-man." Gary smirked and rolled his eyes over her body.

"Good god," he felt himself grow, "you should come here more often; if you ever get bored with Jimmy that is." She rolled her eyes,

"Yeah sure thing Gary."

* * *

**Short, but it was an update with a lemony smell to it xD**


	10. Love

**Promise  
**_By TooMuchAtOnce_

Chapter ten: **Love**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I suck at updating; you don't need to tell me twice people! Ha-ha, anyways, here is yet **another** chapter for my fans! –Sounds of crickets surround my laptop- -_- well **fan**. So without further ado! This chapter is up!

* * *

Juliet walked in the door, grocery bags hanging off her arms. She was trying to juggle her way in as she noticed _twice_ the normal population in her living room.

"Erm, welcome?" her voice was soft and rough from the cold weather outside. Her face was flush and her hair was stuffed under a wool beanie that Jimmy gave her before he left for work this morning.

Her body was adorned in a thick cardigan that stopped just above her knees, because of her small stature, and white leggings with tan, fur boots that landed just where her knees began.

"Was I the only one that didn't know about this gathering?" The small living room was compacted with Greasers up the _ass_.

Johnny and Norton sat at the small table that was placed in the small corner of the room, playing poker no less. Peanut, Lucky, and Hal sat on the couch, rooting at the football game that was blasting on seventy.

Last, but not least, there was Jimmy, Ricky, and Vance sitting on other side of the couch; they looked crushed on the small piece of furniture.

"Hey babe," Johnny called out as he placed a red piece down and folded his cards on the table to come over and give her a giant, bear hug. Juliet laughed in his arms; he smelt like smoke and cheap cologne.

"Hello to you too Johnny." He let her go and ruffled her hair under the beanie and twirled her around and whistled, "Now don't you look spiffy today missy?" Juliet punched Johnny in the arm and smirked under her pout.

"Are you sayin' I don't look good everyday?"

Juliet tied a white apron around her waist and tied her short hair up in a loose pony-tail and sighed.

"Okay, so I'll need the pasta, butter, and the tomato sauce." She decided on making spaghetti for herself since she placed three bowls of chips and two cups of homemade dip out in the living room for the boys.

A week had passed since the last time she had Jimmy to herself; lately she'd been working at the burger joint down by the carnival part time and then on the week-ends she worked for Derby… It might sound bad, but she was only working two to nine hours a day with him. She was plastered on those silly billboards around town since she was a model for Aquaberry.

She was only doing this to get Jimmy his Christmas present, which was two days away, may I remind you.

--

It looked like another night upstairs in the bed watching another movie; she decided on The Secret Life of Bees. It made her cry all the time, no matter when or where she watched it; she cried. It was either because she was overly emotional or she was just _weird_. Either way, it was the only movie she really enjoyed other than Titanic.

-

By the end of the movie, she had cried over three times and some how she ended up at the end of the bed; the pillow stuffed under her chin, propping herself up and her eyes wetting the pillow. The credits slowly rolled on by as she whipped her face and clicked on the light by the draw string.

She piled her plates that were in the room with her and took them down stairs.

-

No one was awake, she easily maneuvered from the stairs to the kitchen in seconds and within two minutes the plates were washed and put away.

Juliet stayed in the doorframe for a few seconds. She watched the heavy breathing of Jimmy; his chest heaved up and down as he curled up on the comfy couch. The others either were sprawled on the ground on in one of the chairs that set in the corner. She grinned as they all reminded her as children stuck inside adult's bodies.

She shook her head at the silly thought and again, maneuvered her way back to the stairs and, again, she climbed them.

Once at the top, she settled on taking a nice, relaxing bath. It was only ten o'clock so the sky was completely black and the only thing that was heard was the light chirping of the crickets that played their music silently.

"I wonder what it'd be like if I were a cricket; laying silently in the branches and the twigs that lay beneath the tree…" Her voice trailed off as she nodded her head side to side, "forget it Juliet; silly ideas in your head land you in the loony bin." She twisted the handle for the warm water and plugged the tub.

She stripped herself of the clothing she was adorned with and slipped into the bathtub; that she filled with bubbles just a moment before.

She slipped under the water, closing her eyes and listening to the silence that hung in the air. She didn't hear anything; it was so peaceful…so relaxing. Her eyes fluttered open and closed silently. She felt the warmth radiating off her body and off the water; it was simplicity, she loved it.

The bubbles smelt of strawberries and as she washed her hair, after she shocked herself awake by the startling 'day dream' she had, with vanilla shampoo. The door to the front slammed and she jumped out of her skin a bit and washed out the shampoo and lightly washed out the conditioner soon after.

Unplugging the drain, she dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her waist and unlocked the door.

Nothing was stirring now; maybe it was one of the boys going out for a smoke? Yeah, that was most likely it, right? She shook her head and went towards her bedroom door.

She slipped out of the towel and slipped on her silky night top and pants. She brushed her hair with the small brush and tucked herself in; no need to worry. And with that she fell into a deep slumber.

--

The bedroom door slammed as Juliet woke in a cold sweat and saw Jimmy standing at the door; face beet red, his eyes were glazed over. She looked towards the clock that sat on the nightstand: 3:00 p.m. She groaned inwardly and then looked back at Jimmy, over-whelming thoughts going through her head.

"Jimmy?" She asked softly, he didn't reply, instead he walked over to the bed and ripped of the sheets.

"I have," he hiccupped, "something I-I need to t-tell you." His speech was slurred and his lips were pursed.

"What is it Love?" Juliet asked, her hand running over his cheek sweetly; her eyes shinning slightly when she heard his voice.

"D-Do you love," he stopped and looked deeply into Juliet's eyes, "D-do you love m-me?" Juliet laughed childishly and cocked her head to the right and patted his shoulder and pulled him into a romantic embrace.

"Of course I do silly, what kind of question is that to ask you're girlfriend of—what three years?" Jimmy kissed her lips softly and then kissed the back of her hand.

"Good, b-because I love you too." Somehow, he passed out and back went Juliet. She tried to push him off, but he was too heavy so she sat there… and waited.

--

It seemed the only thing that brought Jimmy and Juliet closer now was sex. Physical feeling that was base of millions of relationships around the world; Juliet didn't want that, and even though she wanted to, she denied him the pleasure of it because it made him _livelier. _It made him want to be around her more and more and even though it sounded bad, she loved the attention she was getting.

"Jimmy; what are you doing Love?" she questioned as she sat in bed, watching the weather report; snow, snow and more snow.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He lied. Juliet rolled her eyes and didn't ask her anymore questions; she didn't want to know.

She turned up the TV two notches higher and sighed; again with the ignoring her on the weekends.

--

Christmas was one day away; she couldn't wait for the big day. She wrapped all of the presents she had got Jimmy and Petey, since he was coming over. She even invited Gary, since he was being discharged for the day; for Petey. Of course, she felt sick.

She had been throwing up all day, so she was going to the doctor today as Jimmy was at work.

As she waited in the lobby, the nurse came up to her a smile lacing her features; so Juliet was sick and the nurse was excited?  
"Please follow me, you're results are back; Doctor McNeal will talk to you." She followed the nurse around in the small clinic until they ended up at the door with the plank that had the wording 'Dr. McNeal M.D.'. She entered.

--

"Long story short Ms. Kolbe," the good-looking doctor said a smile on his features, "all results point to pregnancy. Congratulations." She fainted.

--

**(A/N: MWAHAHAHA, I'm horrible I know. By the way, the next update will be on CHRISTMAS!)**


	11. Dear God and Christmas

**Promise  
**_By TooMuchAtOnce_

Chapter eleven: **Dear God and Christmas**

* * *

It was dark, way to dark for three in the afternoon. Juliet's eyes fluttered open to see a white room around her, the lights blazing in her eyes. She blinked and held her hand up to the lights.

"Where am I?" her voice was groggily; she felt sick. Why? You might ask; she couldn't tell you even if she knew.

"Hospital." A voice answered her question. She felt her heart leap as she looked over and saw a nurse looking down at her, a smile gracing her features, "I'm Jasmine Gonzales, a mid-wife." Juliet smiled up at the brown haired women that had features sharper than a hawk.

"Thank you Jasmine, but why am I here?" Jasmine's smile fell as she looked at the white papers at the end of her bed.

"It looks like you fainted after you were told you were pregnant madam." Juliet laid her head back down and all the memories flooded back in a tsunami. Her head pounded lightly as she looked around.

"Am I really…?"

"Pregnant?" The mid-wife answered, "Yes you are. Congratulations." Juliet looked around tears flooding her eyes, "Oh god…"

--

She didn't make it home 'til eight o'clock in the, next day, afternoon. The hospital didn't want to release her until they were sure she wasn't going to go into shock again. Before she stepped in, Juliet held her stomach and tears fell; "how is he going to react?" she felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, "please gods if you were born today, please just help me with this…" She pushed open the door.

The tree was sparkling in the living room replacing the table that sat in the corner. There were few presents underneath and she held her breath; no one was home.

-

At eleven the door slammed and she could hear Jimmy's voice, but also a female's voice. She didn't move, but when Jimmy walked in the bedroom he looked at her alarmed.

"What're doing here?" he was drunk.

"For god's sake Jimmy!" Juliet screamed at him as tears fell freely, "I was in the fucking hospital and you've been sleeping around?!" she screamed even more the tears stinging her raw lips; she had been biting them. She looked like crap and she felt that same too.

"Her name's Jasmine." Juliet held her breath, "Gonzales?" Jimmy looked confused.

"You know her?"  
"She was my fucking _nurse_ Jimmy!" She cried out her arms flayling, "and on fucking Christmas too; what is wrong with you!? You're a fucking prick Jimmy. I shouldn't have given you a second chance!" By now Jimmy was sick of hearing Juliet's voice.

"A fucking second chance? You fucking kissed Gary at Bullworth; I gave you a fucking second chance!"

Juliet's eyes whelded with tears as her face turned beet red, "I am not fool Jimmy! You slept with every thing that moved at Bullworth that had breasts!" She cried out, "I know about you and fucking Christy, fucking preppies!" She went over to the closet and in a hot flash she drug out her duffle bag and started to stuff her things into it.

"Where the fuck, do you think you're going?!" Jimmy yelled loosing his temper. Juliet looked up at him; a sad face with tears.

"I don't care as long as it is far away,"

"You're the first girl I've ever wanted to hit right now," Jimmy said as calmly as he could. Juliet took a deep breath as the tears rolled down.

"Then do it…"  
"I—I can't." Juliet pushed him back as she cried, "hit me!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?" She screamed at him, pushing him back again.

"Because I love you!" He screamed back; he too was about to cry. Juliet's tears rolled down to her face like a waterfall all her emotions coming out. She shook her head back and forth slowly and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." She got to the door and looked at him, whipping her tears softly. She turned as she looked at him as she bit her lips and sobbed, "Congratulations, you're a father." And with that she ran down the steps and ran down the street. The words echoed in Jimmy's head.

"Should I leave?" A seductive voice said behind him.

"Yes, go, get out." She looked shocked like she wasn't expecting that, but she left either way.

He slid on the wall and hit his head behind him repeatedly, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

--

Juliet finally found where she was going; Harrington mansion. Weird, but she found herself her as she looked at the gated and rang the bell.

"Harrington residence?"

"Y-yes…" her hoarse voice shaking as the chill came to her bones, "tell Derby that it's Juliet Kolbe." The noise stopped from the speaker, but then it came back.

"He welcomes you." The gates opened as she walked in and went to the front step.

The door opened almost immediately as she walked up. She passed a fake smile to the butler, "thank you sire, where is Derby?"  
"Master Derby is in his room, please let me—,"

"I know where it is." The butler seemed weary, but smiled warmly.

"Yes, upstairs." Juliet smiled kindly at the man as the tears ran down even more, "thank you." She ran up the steps and down the hall, busting through the doors as the tears came down more and more. She was embraced in warmth.

"Tell me what that over-grown ape did?" his chin sat on the top of her head and she told him the whole story—her being pregnant, what Jimmy said, and the fight.

--

**Derby****'s P.O.V**

I finally calmed Juliet down as the tears were thick on her cheeks and fresh ones slowly began to replace them. I was angry, yes, but I was even angrier that they fought. I never did truly admit that I love her; to myself at least. I played with her hair as her head rested in my lap. Her breathing was shallow, but slowly became heavier and heavier until I realized that she was sleeping. I smiled at that, but still played with her life.

"Do I really love you?" I wondered out loud as I looked at the clock that hung on the wall—4:59 a.m. I yawned quietly and laid backwards, bringing her up on my chest to rest. For some reason I felt a weird 'pang' in my heart when I saw her crying and it was still there.

**End his P.O.V**

The morning rose quickly; the sun rose above the hills and glazed over the snow giving a crystal like appearance. Derby was the last person up and when he noticed Juliet was gone he pondered if it was really all a dream. Her teary eyes flashed in his mind and he shook his head and looked towards the clock—7:34. He stretched his arms and legs from under the blankets and looked over to the balcony and noticed a female silhouette framing the window. He quickly took the blankets off and walked over to the window and opened it rather quickly.

"The scenery is so pretty from up here Derby…" So it wasn't a dream… He sighed and looked at her; her hair slowly rose in the slow wind and her skin was piped up with goose bumps. She turned her head towards the blond haired man.

"When's breakfast?" Derby rolled his eyes and smirked—at least she still was all depressed even though the smile he _loved_ was broken.

"Whenever you're ready…" Juliet laughed half heartily, "I'm pregnant Derby, anytime is a good time." Derby took this chance and smiled grabbing her hand he lead her down the flight of stairs and tow corridors to the right towards the kitchen.

"I think you need to be with me when I walk around because I'll get lost for sure." She said, trying to be silly, but her voice gave it away. Derby laughed a little and sat her in the stool that was placed at the counter.

"Pancakes?"  
"Yes please."

--

It was surprising; Derby knew how to cook simple pancakes. This day was full of surprises.

--

It had been a few months since Juliet and Jimmy fought. Juliet was taking temporary residence at Derby's place. She paid rent off by modeling for Derby's new passion; maternity clothes. Though she wasn't as big as some of the models that had interviewed Derby insisted that she was perfect for the motherly role and she looked 'cute' pregnant… though she was convinced she looked like Juno. Today she was going to go see what the gender was. She was both excited and nauseas; Derby said he would take her and hold her hand like it was _his_ child. Juliet smiled reluctantly as he drove to the clinic. She rubbed her three month tummy; it needed some other type of love other than food and tears.

"So what do you think it is going to be?" Derby asked the mother and Juliet only shrugged.

"I hope it is a girl." Derby looked over and smirked.

"And why is that?"

"I want to paint a room pink, I want to buy Barbies, and I want to buy dresses for her." She whispered down to her stomach next, "be a good girl for mommy and let the nice lady or man see you okay?" Derby smiled and took the next exit; the clinic was only a few more miles away.

--

Jimmy lay on the couch; three months… she is three months pregnant. Was the baby alright? Was **she** alright? The questions re-entered and exited his head constantly. Though the questions started something new; addiction.

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I think this chapter is really, _really_ sad and I hated to write it, but I will put up a poll on my account! Take it so Juliet can have a baby people! It's really simple; boy or girl? You pick! Poll will end on the 27th so go vote!**)**


	12. Awkward

**Promise  
**_By TooMuchAtOnce_

Chapter twelve: **Awkward**

* * *

The waiting room was pure white with two women sitting at the front desk, talking amongst themselves and laughing just like any other doctor's office. Juliet was scared for the first time in three months; she was sweating out her nerves. Derby looked at Juliet a smirk gracing his features.

"Nervous?" Juliet looked at Derby and rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Of course, what mother wouldn't be?" Derby patted Juliet's back silently as the two nurses looked up from their work.

"It's so rare to see the father here to see the baby in the ultrasound; he is the father isn't he?" Juliet went to answer, but Derby beat her to it.

"Yes I am the father, a very proud father." He placed a hand over Juliet's stomach and grinned. Juliet looked at him confused and opened her mouth, but instead he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Juliet's eyes widened as a second later the kiss had ended. The two nurses looked at each other and giggled, "Are you two in love?" Juliet was going to snap at them, but the Doctor walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Kolbe, yes?" Juliet sighed in relief and stood up.

"Yes, I am Doctor," she strained her eyes to see the name on the tag, "Doctor Johnson." The doctor smiled lightly and motioned them to follow him, "Follow me please Ms. Kolbe and Mr…" Derby cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, "Harrington." The doctor quirked an eyebrow, "Ah, the Aquaberry C.E.O.?" Derby smiled lightly, "Seems like you know me." The doctor looked at Juliet and almost dropped his pen, "you're the woman that's on the maternity billboards." Juliet nodded and took Derby's hand, trying not to roll her eyes, "can we do the ultrasound now?"

--

The doctor led them back to a room with dim lighting, a computer, a sink, and a bed in the middle of the floor. He shuffled over to the counter and handed Juliet a towel.

"To wipe off the jell afterwards." The doctor pulled a chair for Derby to sit on, and then he walked around the bed and sat in the chair on the other side.

"First child I'm guessing." Juliet went to answer, but Derby beat her to it, "yes." The doctor nodded as Juliet glared at the blond.

"Please sit on the bed miss." Juliet nodded and did what she was told. Lying on the bed the doctor rolled up her shirt, just under the wiring of her bra, and rubbed a cold jell on her slightly bulging stomach. He typed something into the computer and turned it for Derby and Juliet to see. He un-coiled a bar looking object and cleaned it off.

"It'll be cold for a moment," The metal object was placed on her stomach as she cringed slightly, "yes cold." Derby took hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly looking at Juliet. She returned the gaze and smiled lightly.

"Ah see there," the doctor spoke circling something with his finger on the screen, "that is the face, hold on let me make it a little clearer." He played with some dials and soon the picture came clearer.

"The eyes," he pointed the features out, "the nose and the mouth." Juliet smiled at the picture of the _thi—baby _that was growing inside of her.

"It's beautiful," Juliet replied, feeling slightly stupid afterwards, she didn't even know what it looked like unless the grainy image counted.

"It is," Derby replied and squeezed her hair lightly and smiled. The doctor looked at the "couple" and smiled lightly.

"It is rare," Juliet looked at the doctor now and tilted her head to the right slightly, "what?"

"To see the father at the ultrasound, especially in Bullworth, I mean usually the father is in jail by now." Juliet nodded her head, smiling flakily.

"Yes, Derby will be a wonderful father, I just know it." She was playing it out.

"I believe it; you two will be set off too; financially anyways." The doctor was quiet and for the next thirty minutes he checked out everything and then the question was asked, "Do you want to know the sex?" Juliet looked at the doctor, some what of a pleading look, "yes please, doctor." Doctor Johnson smiled, what seemed like a kind grin, and moved the metal on her stomach. Juliet shivered lightly and breathed out heavily.

"Ah, here we are." The doctor said after a few moments. The baby was on the screen it was facing upwards, it looked like it was sleeping. The doctor typed in a few things and looked at the picture, "Congratulations, it's a girl Ms. Kolbe." Juliet looked up and felt excitement welling inside of her.

"Really?" The doctor smiled as he went over to the sink to wash off the object he used on her stomach.

"Yes, really Ms. Kolbe. Congratulations to the both of you." Juliet felt her heart pounding as she smiled and looked over at Derby, "Congratulations Daddy."

--

The car was silently for a few moments, and then Juliet was the first to speak, "W-why'd you kiss me?" Derby cocked his eyebrow and looked at her, "when?" Juliet groaned, "Don't play this game Derby."  
"What game?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she said, speaking in a soft voice. Derby seemed in deep thought, "You know? I really don't know why I kissed you actually." Juliet looked down at her belly.

"Can we stop at the store and buy a few things?" Derby looked at her, "let me guess paint?"  
"Yes please,"

--

The car stopped outside of 'Max's Painting Industry and Co.' Juliet stepped out of the car and waited for Derby to do the same. He folded something into his back pocket and walked over to her, hooking her arm in his.

"Let's go love," Juliet's face flushed as her heart raced; was she falling for Derby? He's been so nice, but she was **in** love with Jimmy… but Jimmy wasn't even here, how could she love him when he cheated on her? How could he love her too? After that fight, Juliet didn't know which way was up.

-

They walked around the store for a moment as Juliet picked up some paint samples. She compared one to the other and stuck out her bottom lip slightly, "which one do you think Derby?" Derby, who was looking at decals they had on display, looked over his shoulder at the pregnant woman contemplating on the three pinks she picked out.

"Truthfully?" Juliet looked at him and smiled lightly, "truthfully Derby." He walked over and looked over her shoulder at the three pinks.

"I say Tea Rose or Coral Pink; they are lovely colors for little girls," his breath was hot on her neck. As he spoke, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end; her face burned.

"O-oh yes, I agree on Tea Rose also; it's such a pretty color and light." Derby nodded his head, "you know I'm not really listening to your rambling." Juliet looked back at him and glared at him slightly.

"Uh huh, by the way, which room would be okay for me to take for Little Naomi?" Derby quirked a fine brow, "Naomi?" Juliet smiled.

"Yep, Naomi Madison Kolbe,"

"Or Harrington, or Hopkins." Derby spat out the last name and tried to place a smile on his features.

"Your name, why your name?" She said looking at him with an unbelievable type of look.

"I don't know." Juliet rolled her eyes, "which room?" Derby pondered for a moment and scratched his chin which was growing some five o'clock shadow.

"Ah, what about the room next to yours? It's my father's old study, I would be happy to get Jeffrey to clean it out for us." Juliet smiled lightly, "that would be lovely Derby. You call home and ask them to lay down some newspaper and clear it out, or start to at least, and I'll order around what—three gallons?" Derby nodded, "sounds about right." Juliet nodded towards Derby and grabbed the rim of his coat before he walked out. He looked back, "Hm?"

"Thank you for everything Derby," she kissed his cheek lightly and walked back to the counter, ringing the little bell that sat on the counter, next to some bowls holding cigarettes.

"Coming, I'm coming." She heard a voice and soon enough, someone came out. She held her breath, "Trent?" The blond looked up, his face was clear.

"Who're you?" Juliet laughed lightly, "Juliet, remember?" Trent looked at her, and then lastingly laughed.

"You sent Johnny and some other greasers to beat the hell out of me?" Juliet scratched the back of her head, "you've remembered?" Trent let out a booming laugh, "don't worry…" his eyes wondered towards his stomach, "Jimmy's?"

"Uh, y—," the door rung and Derby came in, "Jeffrey is going to clean out the study for us to paint the baby's room." Trent's brow furred, "Derby?" He whispered harshly.

"It's Derby's kid?"  
"That's none of your business I believe, I came here to order three gallons of Tea Rose." She showed him the sample. He nodded, "It'll be ready in ten minutes." Then he left for the back.

"Can we visit Beatrice's shop now?" Derby smiled and grabbed her hand, "come on then." Juliet laughed silently as Derby dragged her over.

The sign that hung above the door read '_Twinkle Twinkle_' and it had a little picture next to it which was a stork that had a bundle of joy in its mouth.

"What do you need?" Derby asked as they stood outside the doors.

"The big things: crib, changing table, shelf, etc." Juliet took a deep breath and opened the down. Upon hearing the 'ding' of the bell that hung itself on the door, Beatrice looked up from the counter and pushed up her red-framed glasses, "Welcome to '_Twinkle Twinkle_', please look around and tell us anything there is anything you need help with." Juliet smiled and walked up to the counter. Leaning over the top, Juliet smiled at her friend.

"I need help finding a crib for a girl; any suggestions?" Beatrice looked up from her book and literally, her jaw dropped.

"JULIET!" Beatrice tried to hug Juliet from over the counter, but failed doing so, "you're pregnant? It's Jimmy's isn't it?" Juliet's smile faded, "yes."  
"What's the matter?" Beatrice's voice was laced with worry. Juliet sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I found him cheating on me and I told him I had enough." Beatrice made an 'O' with her mouth and gave Juliet a sympathy look.

"It'll be alright Juliet, I promise."  
There was that word again—that word that Juliet had grown to hate… that word that she would hear over and over again; it didn't matter. No one would ever change for her and Naomi.

--

After thirty minutes of looking around, Juliet picked out a set of things for the baby room.

Everything, from the crib to the changing table, was white and pink. The crib that Juliet, finally, picked out was wooden, but it was painted white. It had a canopy that draped down the sides that you could hang to the ceiling and it was an oval shape. The sides of the cribs, were of course, fenced and the bottom of the crib was covered with a pink material so the shelf underneath was hidden.

She also found a matching set of blankets and bedding for the crib; also pink.

Derby paced around, after picking up the paint, and found a changing table (matching the crib) and a shelf (also matching the crib). Then he came upon a small chest. When he opened it a sweet sound of a lullaby perked up his ears as a little ballerina twirled around in a small circle. He smiled lightly and bought it before Juliet even knew about it.

"You have a lot of nice things here Beatrice; all very pretty." Beatrice smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I suck at updating don't I? D: But! I updated, that's all that matter's doesn't it? And you people need to review more because I get about twenty views/hits every chapter and only one to three reviews per chapter D: You people are mean…


	13. Now that we're done

**Promise  
**_By TooMuchAtOnce_

Chapter thirteen: **Now that we're done…**

* * *

The room was a light pink and Juliet loved it; it had a certain feel to it. She smiled and looked down, patting her stomach, and pulled out the crib from the box with the help of one of the newest helpers: Travis. He had a southern drawl to his voice, sandy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes that had a twinkle to them.

"So Miss Juliet; when're ya' do?" Juliet's head tilted up from the instructions and smiled sweetly at the slightly older man.

"It'd either be late August or mid-September." Travis's face screwed up into a giant smile, "I wish my wife was pregnant; especially if she was as beautiful as you missus." Juliet's face flushed from the compliment.

"Why thank you Travis. Now do you happen to know how to read German?" He laughed quietly.

--

The crib was set up as Travis was upon a stepping stool hanging the canopy over the bed as Juliet was setting up the changing table. All that was needed to do was: screwing in the shelves, putting the pad on, and organizing what you wanted on there. It was a simple task to do. That is, if you knew what you _were_ doing.

It didn't help that all the instructions were in German either.

"Travis?" He looked over his shoulder, "yes?" Juliet looked at the picture and then back at the changing table.

"I think I did this wrong."

"Yes you did missus; the shelf is on backwards." Juliet scratched the back of her head, "my mistake." Travis chuckled silently and as time went on the changing table was complete and the canopy was hanging above the oval crib. The only thing missing from the two things were the bed sheets and the necessities for changing a baby.

"I'll fetch the bedding Travis; could you start on the bookcase/shelf?" Travis's head nodded as he opened the large paneled window and as the curtains blew in and out from the gusty wind, Juliet's hair waved slightly and she smiled.

"I'll be back then."

--

The bed was finished with the final touch of a touched up teddy bear; a little bow was topped on the bear's head.

"I'm home." A husky voice called from the door; Travis left for the day and, surprised, Juliet slightly jumped. Turning, she saw Derby, smirking and leaning against the doorframe.

"Did I surprise you?" Derby walked over and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and his smirk widened as Juliet slightly pouted.

"Yes; no one is really here except the night servant and maid. The cook is still here too, but none are men except the cook…" Derby covered her mouth with his finger and rolled his eyes.

"You ramble too much Juliet." Derby retracted his finger from her mouth as her tongue curled around it.

"Leave your body parts to yourself Mister." With a smile, she swept her hair around and started stacking the bookshelf with some knick knacks and some toys she picked up from Beatrice's store. Smiling to herself, she looked over at Derby, whom was placed on the rocking chair.

"It looks very nice Juliet; did the new fellow help you?" Juliet nodded her head and smiled, again.

"He was very nice and considering, especially when I was bringing the heavy things up. Nice conversation too; did you know he's married?" Derby quirked an eyebrow and smirked (from that bored look, it was an improvement.)

"That's nice." Juliet grabbed Derby's hand and pulled him slightly; he didn't move an inch.

"Come on, I wanna show you the nice things Mrs. Margret got me at the pregnancy store!"

"Which maid is that?"

"She's the morning maid; brown hair with blonde highlights."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Derby replied as his voice turned into one of confusion.

"_Huge_ breasts."

"Oh _that_ maid." Juliet's eyes rolled and pulled on his hand again, "come now, they're nice dresses."

--

Derby watched, amused, as he persuaded Juliet to give him a little "model" of the dresses. The first two dresses were his favorites so far. The first one was a nice, vibrant, and yellow with white flowers spread on it. It was slightly low cut, but not low enough to see cleavage; who would want to see that on a pregnant woman?

The second dress he liked more than the first. It was a silky looking material that was a light color of lavender. It had no designs on it what-so-ever, but it clung to her curves showing it off nicely.

"Then she got me these cute pajamas." Juliet's voice rang him from his thoughts. He looked up consciously and smirked. Juliet's, now tanned legs, were suited in bright pink shorts and the shirt that adorned her chest was a baby doll that hung just bellow her, purging, stomach; she looked cute.

"You look like a little girl in those."

"Pervert." Derby only chuckled, "sorry honey, but I'm not." Juliet looked at Derby with a sincere smile.

"Sure." Derby took, jokingly, offense to it and his face showed it.

"You're a dork." Juliet giggled and sat next to Derby on her bed, "yep, and you like it."

She couldn't believe it; she was flirting with _the _Derby Harrington.

"I do actually, it's kind of cute." Hold the phone—did he just call her cute?

"Cute, eh?" Derby took a piece of her slightly curled hair and tugged on it gingerly.

"Or would you rather: beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, breathtaking, alluring, or perhaps _angelic_?" Derby pushed closer as his eyes flipped up towards her sparkling ones, "because you're all those things." Juliet's was oddly close as it flushed brilliant bright colors.

"You must be joking right."

"You're the sight to behold; Mona Lisa's smile would fade when she saw you were the _everlasting beauty_ not her." Juliet's face flushed even more from the compliments she was receiving.

"Derby…" her voice was embarrassed.

"What?" He held up her hair up to his nose; strawberries and honeysuckle.

"You're making me blush." Derby took back his face and saw her bashful face turned away from him; he turned her head back towards his and took her face into his. Looking into her eyes, he smiled lightly.

"Good; you're _goddess_ when you blush. It looks too good on you." Juliet looked up at Derby and smiled; she felt like she _needed_ not **wanted** to kiss him. She tried to turn away, but Derby held her face there and looked at her gently.

He leaned in as did Juliet. Their faces connected as Derby took her lips with his. It was a heated kiss, but also bashful. Derby's hands pulled her closer while her hands were busy with his hair and when they broke apart Juliet's face was more color.

"Oh god I'm s—…" she was cut off by Derby's lips again; it silenced her.

"Don't be sorry if the other person enjoyed it more than you." His voice was husky again and Juliet smiled, looking up, and kissed his nose.

"Okay then; I'm not sorry _at all_."

--

Derby's hand ran over Juliet's stomach as her peaceful expression rested as it was; she was asleep and Derby could barely contain his excitement, his joy. He was about ready to explode. He wanted to do that for the longest time now, but he was afraid that Juliet would be another Christy; that he'd feel nothing for her. But when he kissed her, fireworks went off for him.

"Naomi, you're mama is perfect." He held her stomach with his hands as a moan of displeasure came from her mouth as she turned herself so her back was facing him. He spooned with her and traced little hearts on her stomach as, he fell asleep.

Juliet turned into her sleep and rested her head on something a little harder than the pillows her head had been resting on before. Opening her eyes a little, she was facing Derby's chest. She smiled lightly and nuzzled her head into it; he gave her the attention she craved even back in high school. Oddly enough, he completed her broken heart.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my make-up for no updating in such a long time; 4 pages and about, give or take a few fifty or so, 1,604. It's a lot for me to write since it's about midnight here and I'm completely beat, but my dear friend (you know who you are ;) ) convinced me to update ASAP and then tomorrow I have to read all her stories I missed and review. This should be good :) By the way, if you're not already subscribed: ShadowAssassin41 is an awesome writer! Go subscribe to her now!


End file.
